Dawn the Quoll
Appearance Dawn's pupil-lacking eyes are a very pronounced supernatural blue with faded sparkles gliding over them. Her fur is cookie brown in color. Like any quoll, she has many spots over her body, which gives her fur a "chocolate Chip Cookie" vibe. Dawn has a quite frail build, her lower body having a relatively better build than her upper body, but she isn't dangerously underweight. Dawn's enchanted armor attire is definitely not the norm, and is very noticeable for more than one reason. The armor goes by a blue and purple theme; She wears a blue strapless midriff breastplate that has a purple lining on the upper and lower ends of the item. As for her torso, Dawn dons a dark blue armored skirt consisting of six thin lames, which she wears over her blue underclothing. The skirt has a large purple buckle on the main part of the skirt. On her feet, she wears a custom designed pair of purple caligae. Dawn also wears a purple choker around her neck and a lighter purple bow on the end of her tail. History Dawn is part of the species known as the Planes-Walkers; Her "race" is known as the Aether-Walkers, Dawn was born with an unbreakable connection to the Aether Plane. As such, she was heavily experienced with Aether energy and her magic abilities. Like the rest of her species, she goes out of her way to try to purge the effects of Nether-Walkers throughout the macroverse at all costs, and often works as a guardian for the gateway to heaven. It was a simple "black and white" life of good and bad. Her life for an Aether-Walker involved understanding the reach and limitations of her magical abilities, learning how to defend Heaven and the Aether Plane from the Nether-Walkers, and the likes. The difference between her and the average Aether-Walker was that Dawn was the princess of her kind, and she had bigger roles to play once the time came. However, Dawn has not been the kind to take this seriously, always adventuring out to the rather dangerous areas along with her other group of friends, because in the end, they all assumed they can handle themselves... unless what they're attempting this time is to teleport beyond the reality boundary. The group was curious enough to try it, and with their combined magic, attempted to try it out. Unfortunately... the entire group were novices, so rather than warping to an alternate universe as planned, they instead accidentally warped Dawn into the material world, and Dawn finds out that the once "black" and white" life she lived in was actually only the surface of a grey world. (her story will continue if/when she gets into rps) Personality Mannerisms Dawn may be normal in the eyes of other Aether-Walkers, but to most other people, her attitude and culture makes her a rather eccentric person. As a result, she is more likely to be quiet in most situations, mainly going along with the ideas of others. This kind of character makes her seem viewed as having a supporting role in the group, though if necessary, Dawn can and will attempt to lead with her own set of ideas, which as odd as they sound sometimes, it surprisingly works. As nice as she may seem on the outside, Dawn, in the very end, is a trained mystical warrior. She almost becomes a different person when focused on the task at hand. Likes * her nickname, Pebbles ** as a child, she accidentally turned herself into a pebble in from of her friends, and it took her a full five minutes to fix herself. Her friends gave her the nickname, and she found it funny * noodles, specifically Ramen * magic overall * Heaven * occasionally pranking people with simple pranks Dislikes * Anything related to the Nether and Hell in general ** most notably netherbreaks Fears * losing her ability to Planeswalk, making her unable to go home * the forces of the Nether ultimately winning in the end Habits * stacking objects Hobbies * mystical training and games * going on explorations and adventures * invading random nether nests Equipment Armor of Aether-Walkers are primarily for protection against magic and other supernatural forces rather than for physical damage (though this is meant by its lack of coverage, not its durability). Regardless, when enchanted, the armor is conventionally unbreakable due to it being powered by an Aether Walker's limitless aether energy. Royal Choker Grants immunity to negative mental attacks and telekinesis. Enchanted Breastplate The armor is enchanted to vastly increase her physical durability, and also grants Dawn high resistance to Astral, Death, and Curse abilities. Enchanted Skirt Dawn's skirt anchors Dawn upon the reality she is in. This gives her high resistance to reality warping. Enchanted Arm Band worn on her upper left arm, it grants her a small resistance to the elements. Enchanted Caligae These caligae prioritize on protection against speed limitations. They make sure that Dawn's movement cannot be nullified nor stopped completely. For example, a spell that slows down Dawn's speed would not affect her so long as she is wearing her caligae. Abilities such as speed stealing, friction inducement, slowness spell casting, etc will be much less effective. Enchanted Miniature Trident This 'trident' is pretty small, only about the length of her arm. While sharp, It's honestly a crappy weapon to use for melee purposes. However, Its true magical power is devastating. Upon hitting the ground after being thrown, the very top of the troposphere will by covered by thousands of energy projectiles similar in shape to the trident, all of them flying down towards that one said area at varying speeds of usually about five to seven seconds. It's as if it literally summons a rain storm of magical projectiles, all without wasting her own stamina minus the throwing part. Unfortunately, she has to recover the item in order to use it again (though tactics such as telekinesis can work). While other opponents can take this item, only magical users may be able to activate its power when thrown. Abilities Dawn is the magic/energy user of the group. Her main role in a team battle is a supporting player, though if necessary she could definitely handle her own. Being an Aether-Walker grants Dawn her four main abilities: the ability to cast magic, the ability to have mastered control over her personal domain, access and control over multiple planes of existence, and the ability to manipulate aether energy. This results in an extremely versatile set of powers. Aetherwalker Physiology Naturally residing in the Aetherworld and basically bathing in Aether, which is basically the essence of not only life force but the universe, Dawn's knowledge of aether energy is practically second nature. The eyes of an Aether-Walker see the world differently. This allows her to overcome illusions, see the concept of truth and lie, and see what would normally be invisible by conventional means. Her blood stream is made up of an aether liquid that works similar to blood, but is not actually blood. It is made of a limitless flow of aether energy. Depending on the area and type of Aether-Walker one becomes, strength and durability vary (in Dawn's case, she's average), but one thing consistent to all Aether-Walkers is that they are fast, and are actually able to move at speeds varying from Mach 3 to Mach 10 (Dawn is Mach 5). Plane Existence/Access |} Basic Alchemy Dawn isn't a pro in this category unlike most of her Aether-Walker allies... only skilled enough with alchemy to make stamina potions and aether aura potions (to allow her to temporarily survive in a nether environment). Flaws Dawn's magic saps at her energy. The more complex, potent, and/or larger the magic ability is, the more energy that is drained. Anti-magic can only nullify magic, it can't affect anything else. Anti-magic would also be bad if it was used by an opponent against her own magic. Dawn also has to be very concentrated when using anti-magic, as she could easily accidentally counter herself. Higher tier magical abilities takes concentration and time. Science Manipulation powers, like Quantum, are a great counter to Dawn's magical powers. Nether manipulation is the counter to Dawn's Aether manipulation, and it is also her weakness due to her Aether-Walker heritage. Simply being in hellish conditions causes painful symptoms, such as vomiting burning blood, skin peeling in some areas due to the nether heat, etc. Dawn's stamina and magical energy, despite both being possible to recharge, has a limit. There's only so much she can do before her stamina starts taking a toll, and if she continues, she can begin hurting herself. It doesn't help that Dawn has a condition similar to tachycardia, unknowingly due to having massive hidden potential to her magic gnawing at her from the inside, and if pushed too far she can very quickly pass out. The more complex and difficult it is to retrieve information, the longer it will take Dawn to gain it through divination. How far in the past or how far in the future also plays a role. Performing the Medusa's Light technique leaves her in a vulnerable state due to the light blinding her in the process of doing it. One not submerged into the light has the advantage of attacking Dawn in the middle of her technique with a ranged attack, so long as they remember where Dawn is and they don't have to look at her. Dawn's imperceptibility disappears upon violent contact, either to her or from her. She can also be noticed if she were to bump into someone, or by how she interacts with the environment. Conjuration costs a ton of energy. Unless she is controlling time at that moment, Dawn herself is not immune to the effects of time manipulation. Dawn's more powerful magic relies on help in gestures and movement, whether it be finger-wagging o arm-waving. Should she be restrained from movement, Dawn will be limited to her lower tier magic. Her clones are not as strong as her, and not as skilled in magic. Power absorption is a rather really slow ability, not really good for most forms of combat. Dawn is overwhelmed with trying to learn from all branches of magic, as her role of being next in line in the royal family. She isn't at her max potential in any of them, unlike her allies. Magic can be surpassed by stronger magic, common sense. Relationships Romantic Relationships Friendly Relationships Ally Relationships Neutral Relationships Antagonistic Relationships Trivia The Aether Plane resides above conventional time. Living there essentially makes you live forever, which is important considering they have the role of guarding the afterlife. This explains why Dawn doesn't really have an age.